


Now I Can See Your Pain

by teamcalebmalphas



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: chronicles of nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcalebmalphas/pseuds/teamcalebmalphas
Summary: Caleb Malphas's perspective of The Kiss of Death Will Have To Wait.





	

Nothing mattered anymore.

With everything lost, how could anything mattered. Lilianna was gone…dead. He hated his family and his family hated him. They probably didn’t even know he was still alive, under the control of the Malachai. This life was useless.

But it wasn’t like he was going to do anything about it. He valued his hellish life. At least there was a chance for freedom. Adarian would die eventually and Caleb would be at liberty to do whatever the hell he wanted to do while his son assumed the Malachai powers. Caleb had no attachments to the kid other that the fact that he was charged with watching him.

Unfortunately, he was stuck talking to their coach about this weekend’s game. He honestly couldn’t care less. Well, he cared whether Stone played or not. That damned werewolf never ceased to annoy him and get in his way. As much fun as fucking with Stone’s memories were, it took a lot out of him that he’d really rather save for a more merciless enemy that could do more damage than a baby werewolf.

Coach droned on about the plays and Caleb honestly felt bad for him. This man does what he wants to with his life and he has to deal with both teenagers and immortal beings who couldn’t care less. Caleb did try to slip in here and there that they should bench Stone. He was unruly during practice the past two weeks and he cost them the game last weekend. Coach was silent for a moment, thinking it over. As he did so, Caleb let his mind wander, searching for the fledgling Malachai. He seemed particularly off in this morning’s classes.

_Worthless…_

_White trash…_

_You are nothing…_

_They’re right._

Caleb didn’t like the sound of that. “Hey, Coach, I really gotta go. Wasn’t feeling too well this morning.”

Coach dismissed him and Caleb walked into the hallway attempting not to make a scene before booking it to the cafeteria. He was stopped about halfway there by a dark figure he knew all too well.

“Not now, Virg.”

The vampire grinned at him, revealing a single fang. “Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“Malachai.”

“Adarian’s here?” Virgil squinted at him.

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s why we’re all still standing here. C’mon, you’re better than that. I’m worried the younger one is going to do something stupid.”

Virigl’s eyebrows rose in realization. “Oh, the one you’re _not attached_ to? The one with the blue eyes that could, and I believe I’m quoting here, _stop time_?”

He shot him a glare. “You’re a real prick, you know that? I’m not attached to him. He only knows me as the aloof popular guy.”

“So like everyone else in this school?”

Caleb nodded.

“So this has nothing to do with Adarian?”

“No, I told you, Nick might do something stupid and I need—” Caleb paused. “You bastard.”

Virigl shrugged, tilting his head trying to hide a smirk. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody. It’s my job to screw with the truth if it needs to be screwed with. I just don’t know when you’re going to realize what I know.”

“There’s nothing there.” Caleb responded harshly. “It died a long time ago when she…”

“Oh, I understand. I just don’t think it died.”

Caleb huffed. “Can I go do my job so I don’t get my spine ripped out?”

Virgil stepped to the side. “By all means.” Caleb ran passed him, and as he did, Virgil called out, “Get to know yourself a little more, Malphas. It’s clear enough to the rest of us.”

Just as Caleb got to the threshold of the cafeteria, Nick was rising from his seat, his face expressionless. Caleb quickly sat at the nearest table. This was all so…unsubtle. How was he going to handle Nick if he decided to end it? This whole operation was built on watching him from the shadows, not interfering. If Nick decided life was nothing, Caleb was going to need to step in and he wasn’t sure how well that would go over. Gautier didn’t hate him, but they weren’t the best of friends either.

Caleb watched as he walked out of the cafeteria. Time to follow.

Nick first stopped at his locker and Caleb hid behind a corner, peering around and listening in on his thoughts.

_Worthless._

_Disappointment._

_The world would be a better place._

_The world would be a better place. He was wasting air by existing._

Caleb’s heart skipped a beat. He was going to try to do it, wasn’t he? Nick had these same thoughts a few weeks ago, but he didn’t try anything. But this could be it. Best to keep following. Caleb would remain close behind in case of an emergency interference.

Nick pushed himself off the lockers and…just stared at them. What was he doing? Waiting for something? Caleb was sure if he stood there long enough, Stone and his ragtag band of idiots would come out of nowhere as if they could sense vulnerable. He started walking towards Caleb, who swiftly backed around the corner.

Caleb followed him out of school and all the way to the Pontchartrain Bridge.

_No._

_I have to intervene._

Just as Nick was about to step off, Caleb spoke up.

“Gautier.”

The whole conversation went on in slow heartbeats.

Nick’s hand was cold and shaking and scarred in his.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Pain by Hollywood Undead


End file.
